Computing and electronic devices, such as servers, typically include at least one circuit board, a frame supporting the circuit board and a plurality of electronic components, such as processor components, connected to the circuit board. Many electronic components include a heat sink for dissipating generated heat. The electronic component is typically electrically connected to the circuit board utilizing a pin and socket arrangement. To retain the pins and sockets connecting the electronic component to the circuit board in proper position during dynamic loading and vibration normally experienced by such devices, additional fasteners are employed to further secure the electronic component to the circuit board. Ordinarily, such fasteners comprise threaded bolts which pass through clearance holes in the heat sink and which are threaded or screwed into the frame or into standoffs adhered to the frame.
The pin and socket arrangements typically require precisely controlled spacing to ensure that the pins are properly engaged within the sockets. Unfortunately, standard manufacturing variations or tolerances prevent achieving such precise control over the spacing between the electronic component and the circuit board. The same manufacturing variations further impede the proper alignment of the fasteners with the threaded portions of the frame or the threaded standoffs. Such misalignment further increases the likelihood of accidental damage to the fragile solder joints of the pin and socket arrangements.